Birthday Escapades
by armybro8
Summary: Nowaki turns 20 and Hiroki wants to take him out drinking for the first time. Crack, fluff, smut.


**Birthday Escapades**

**Cracky fic is cracky, so don't take this too seriously. The drunken sex is the most believable thing and even then, I made drunken Hiroki very candid (though I personally believe he's a lot more candid than everyone gives him credit for). But I've had this idea brewing in my mind for a while and I just wanted to write it down. And share it with others, I guess. Assuming I don't get a bunch of flack for **_**purposefully**_** writing Hiroki out of character again. Bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks…**

**Legal drinking age in Japan is 20.**

**Enjoy!**

**X X X**

It was a typical, quiet morning in Hiroki's apartment. After a particularly _passionate_ evening together the night before, Nowaki had happily accepted Hiroki's request for him to stay over. _"The trains are probably closed,"_ he had mumbled before lifting up the blanket to allow the larger man to slide back inside. Nowaki definitely wasn't one to decline such a generous offer.

While Hiroki's bed was a modest, full-sized mattress that was barely able to fit two grown men, neither seemed to mind squeezing up it together so they could fit. The lack of space definitely wasn't something Hiroki typically complained about, especially in the winter time; his apartment didn't have central heating and Nowaki's ever-warm body felt heavenly on snowy nights. If Hiroki had any complaints about sharing his bed with Nowaki, it would be that the huge pervert couldn't keep his grabby hands to himself, especially when they slept naked (which tended to happen the majority of the time).

Besides, Hiroki could always sweet talk into Nowaki into making him breakfast the following morning (assuming the younger man didn't have one of his many jobs to attend to). Nowaki was an excellent cook; he could whip up a simple bowl of rice porridge and have it be gourmet. With his boyfriend so interested in cooking, Hiroki was happy to have them try out new recipes whenever they had the time.

Such a time was that very morning—Hiroki had found a recipe for some spicy grilled swordfish, and Nowaki was only happy to make it for his beloved. A bowl of steamed rice and several pickled beets completed their fine breakfast.

"So, Nowaki…your birthday is coming up. Particularly, your twentieth birthday," Hiroki stated, out of the blue. He laid his chopsticks off to the side for a moment so he could clasp his hands together and talk to Nowaki undeterred.

Nowaki snapped his gaze up. "…Yeah, I suppose it is," he agreed. There was a pause, during which Nowaki absentmindedly poked at a bit of his swordfish.

"…Is there anything special you want to do?" Hiroki asked.

"As long as I'm with Hiro-san, it doesn't really matter what we do."

"Let me rephrase that. Nowaki, we're going to go out drinking for your twentieth birthday. Are there any particular bars you want to go to?"

Nowaki scrunched up his face. "Do we really have to…?"

Hiroki straightened and forced a hand down on the table, accidentally shaking their cups of tea to the point of spilling. "Of course! It's like, a right of passage. Everyone _has_to have a drink for their twentieth birthday. We're going. Besides, you just said you didn't care what we did."

Nowaki sighed through his nose and looked down as he picked up a slice of fish. "Alright. But I don't know much about bars or anything, so I'll give you free reign over what we're doing."

Hiroki smirked condescendingly and picked his chopsticks back up. "No problem."

**X X X**

Two weeks later, Nowaki showed up at Hiroki's apartment early with a small bag of his favorite clothing as per his lover's request. Nowaki hadn't the slightest clue what he needed a week's worth of shirts for, but he wasn't about to question it. He let himself in the apartment, as he always did and walked into the bedroom.

"Hiro-san, I'm he—" Nowaki trailed off as he found Hiroki, stark naked and hair dripping wet, standing in front of the wardrobe. A rainbow of shirts decorated his bed and several towels littered the floor.

"Hey, learn to knock, you goon!" Hiroki shouted, hands frantically shooting to cover up his nether regions.

"I always let myself in," Nowaki calmly replied as he took a step forward and dropped his bag on an empty spot of the bed. "And you don't really need to cover yourself up; it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

Hiroki flushed a little bit as he removed his hands and continued to root around his dresser. "You're earlier than I expected; I just got out of the show—er..." Hiroki's voice had embarrassingly wavered when he felt a warm hand place itself on the small of his back, slowly drifting lower than what he deemed proper. The opposite arm reached up to stroke a wet lock of auburn hair behind Hiroki's ear.

"You sure we need to go out tonight? I'm really perfectly content staying in the house with my sexy boyfriend," Nowaki purred, his tongue snaking out to lick the shell of the smaller man's ear, causing him to shiver.

Before the situation could get too far out of hand, Hiroki skillfully spun around in Nowaki's grasp and captured both of his boyfriend's large hands in his own. "We're going, and you're not going to sweet-talk your way out of it. Trust me; you'll like it," Hiroki promised, dropping his hands.

Nowaki hunched his shoulders in defeat. "Okay…" he sighed, glancing over at his bag of clothes. "So why did you ask me to bring a bunch of shirts over?"

Hiroki grinned. "I want you to look good tonight so we can score a few free drinks from girls at the bars."

Nowaki's brow furrowed. "Wait, what? Girls?"

"Yeah, why not? Free drinks!"

"But why from girls?" Nowaki asked, sounding extremely skeptical.

"Because we're not going to a gay bar. Please don't be upset; it's not like we're actually looking to pick up someone. We have each other. I'm only suggesting this because girls are stupid and will fall for anything."

"I still don't quite understand…"

"Layman's terms: we're going to go out drinking as a couple. Okay? We're going together and leaving together like always. But I want to try talking to some of the girls at the bar to see if we can get free drinks off of them. Do you understand now?"

"I guess…" Nowaki said, sounding slightly dejected.

Taking a step forward, Hiroki cupped Nowaki's cheeks in his hands. "Don't misconstrue this as anything bad, because it's not. More than anything, I just want to see what will happen. Okay? No big deal. I promise."

Nowaki chewed on his lip for a moment before he sighed and placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips. "Okay, whatever you say, Hiro-san."

"Don't worry; I'm going to be by your side the entire time. All we gotta do is make small-talk and then come up with an excuse for them to buy our drink for us."

Nowaki still didn't look very convinced. In an attempt to reinforce his promise, Hiroki pressed up on his tip-toes so their lips could meet for a soft kiss. He slid his hands down Nowaki's soft, freshly-shaven cheeks before thrusting his fingers through the ebony locks.

When they finally pulled away a couple minutes later, slightly breathless, Nowaki pressed their foreheads together and chuckled. "Just don't leave me, okay?"

Hiroki nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned into Nowaki, who smiled devilishly.

"But first, you probably should put on some pants."

With a confused face, Hiroki looked down to realize he was still bare-ass naked and flushed scarlet. He turned quickly, fishing out a pair of navy blue boxer-briefs out of his dresser and sliding them on. After he shimmied into a bright pair of blue jeans, Hiroki turned his attention back to his boyfriend. He shook his head at Nowaki.

"This won't do. Take off your shirt," he demanded, placing an impatient hand on his hip like a flamboyant clothes designer.

"God, I wish you were this direct all the time," the younger man half-moaned as his long fingers danced around the hem of his burgundy shirt.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Just take it off."

Nowaki hastily complied, tossing the shirt aside and leaving it to wrinkle on the floor. He looked around awkwardly the room as Hiroki studied him.

"Put on the green shirt on—ah no, never mind, take it off. Do you have a different pair of jeans? I'm not liking this pair."

"I brought a red pair, and—"

"Put 'em on, along with that tight black shirt. Now, what shoes do you have?"

"I wore plain black sneakers," Nowaki answered as he stepped out of his 'unfit' pair of jeans. "But I didn't bring another pair of shoes."

"I suppose those will have to do," Hiroki said, sifting through his own pile of clothes while Nowaki finished getting dressed. After some internal debate, he finally decided on the charcoal grey v-neck over his navy blue one. The shirt was just tight enough in the chest area to show off his pectoral muscles and toned arms, but loose enough that it hid his undefined stomach without a fight. He threw it on.

"This okay?" Nowaki questioned, gesturing to his body. Hiroki turned towards him and tapped his chin briefly before he began inspecting his boyfriend's outfit with a wary eye. The jet black shirt stretched over the younger man's torso to showcase his broad chest and well-chiseled abdomen. It was a tight fit, but it wasn't bad enough to make him look like a typical, overly-muscular douche bag. On the contrary; it was flattering with his dark hair and flawless skin. There was a beautiful contrast between the dark shirt and Nowaki's crisp cerulean irises, and the crimson-colored jeans showed off his skyscraper legs.

Hiroki nodded, smiling. "Perfect, just what I was thinking."

"…This shirt feels a little tight," Nowaki half-whined, pulling the taut fabric away from his body in an attempt to stretch it out.

"You don't have a belly or anything, so don't worry about it. It looks great; trust me. Now go fix your hair."

Nowaki frowned jokingly and tried petting down his stray locks. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, but make it look _good_ messy, not _I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-came-here _messy. While you do that, I'm going to go blow-dry my hair."

Nowaki couldn't help but snort. "You blow-dry your hair…"

"Shut up! It flips up and looks stupid if I don't," Hiroki defended, marching into the bathroom. Nowaki laughed as he turned towards the wide mirror hanging over the dresser and began pushing his bangs back and forth with his hands.

When Hiroki was finished fiddling with his hair, he returned to find Nowaki half-asleep on his shirts. He rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together rapidly.

"Hey, get up! You're gonna wrinkle my clothes, and we're about to leave."

Nowaki jumped at the sudden noise and popped up from the bed. "Sorry, Hiro-san," he said, yawning. He swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand before Hiroki, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I got you a present," Hiroki said, snapping his fingers as he went back into the living room.

Nowaki looked taken aback. "What? Really? You didn't have to do that."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're my b-boyfriend, and it's your birthday, so of course I had to get you something." He handed Nowaki a relatively small box wrapped in silver paper. Nowaki shook it and looked confused when it didn't make a sound.

"What is it?"

"Just open it, dummy."

Hiroki ushered for him to sit on the bed while Nowaki excitedly ripped the wrapping paper off. He sat down next to him and picked up the extra scrap pieces that fell off to the sides.

"Oh my God," Nowaki gasped. In his hands was a small black box with a picture of a thin, lime green cell phone on the front. "A new cell phone? And a Razr, nonetheless? No, Hiro-san, I can't—"

"You can and you will," Hiroki interrupted. "You always complain about your current phone anyways. All you gotta do is switch your numbers over."

Nowaki was at a sudden loss of words. "I-I…"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, I love it!" Nowaki exclaimed, placing the box off to the side as he pulled Hiroki into his arms. "Thank you so much, Hiro-san."

Flushing, Hiroki slowly embraced his boyfriend back, burying his nose into Nowaki neck to draw in his incredible scent. "You're welcome," he said, barely a whisper, but he knew Nowaki had hurt it.

The two drew back and a moment of knowing silence passed between them as they stared into the other's eyes. Hiroki's lips parted and he purposefully pouted them to too tempting for Nowaki to pass up. Nowaki pressed their foreheads together and brushed his mouth against Hiroki's in the most teasing manner possible, barely allowing them to meet before drawing back. He cracked his eyes open a little to watch as Hiroki struggled to make their mouths meet.

"So, ready to go?"

**X X X**

It wasn't quite dusk when they arrived at the first bar, which was conveniently located a couple blocks away from Hiroki's apartment. Because it was the idiot's birthday, Hiroki had allowed the two of them to hold hands on the crowded public street on the way there.

After flashing their ID's to the bouncer, they ventured inside. Nowaki marveled at the interior, having never seen the inside of a nice bar before. There was a small dancing area in the center, which was marked-off by thin cable fencing. The perimeter of the bar was surrounded by several booths and tables for groups of people to sit at. Upbeat pop music resounded through the area, but it was soft enough that he was at least able to hear himself think. Directly facing him from across the way was the bar itself.

It was very clean, with recess lighting dotted all across the ceiling in a multitude of bright, flashing colors. Sleek black marble stretched across a long countertop, and behind that, a bookshelf-like wall unit held a rainbow of oddly-shaped bottles with obscure names. Backless, electric green barstools lined the bar and were a refreshing contrast to the blackness of the walls and floor.

Fingers snapped in front of his face. "Hey, come on, doofus, we can't block the entrance," Hiroki said, dragging Nowaki by the arm towards the right side of the bar, where nobody was sitting.

While the bartender tended to a group near the other end of the bar, Nowaki and Hiroki took a seat, glancing over the "nightly specials" menu on the wall.

"Hiro-san, I don't know what to get, help me."

Hiroki tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I really like Sapporo beer, but it's pretty strong. We may want to start you out with something very light or fruity. How about Chuhai? They're sweet and relatively mild; you should get a pineapple or lime."

"Pineapple please."

Hiroki nodded and bent over the bar, waving his hand to get the attention of the bartender. She noticed him a couple seconds later and came down to help out.

"What can I get ya?"

"One pineapple Chuhai and one Sapporo, please."

"Sure," she said, leaving briefly to fill up two tall glasses with their respective beverages. When she returned, she handed their drinks to them with a small smile. "When ya need a refill, just call me."

"Thanks," they said in unison. Hiroki immediately took a big gulp, but Nowaki eyed the yellowish liquid suspiciously before poking the thin layer of foam on the top. Seeing this, the older man sat his drink down to glare at Nowaki.

"It's alcohol, not a bomb," he stated in a monotone voice.

"I know," Nowaki muttered, glaring at the glass. "I'm just afraid because I've never had alcohol before."

"Tap Chuhai isn't very strong, I've had it before. If you like pineapple, you'll like it."

Sighing, Nowaki took the cup into his hand and slowly raised it to his mouth. He breathed in first and caught a whiff of the bitter alcohol mingling with sweet pineapple; the tart smell strangely enthralling. Before he lost the nerve, he quickly tipped the glass back to send a small splash of liquor into his mouth before setting it back down again. It was a strange taste—the alcohol was sharp and acidic, but mixed together with the sweet-sourness of the pineapple in an amazingly tasty way. He swallowed, not expecting it to burn his throat as much as it had but he didn't mind, because it had tasted…good.

"So?" Hiroki asked excitedly, carefully watching Nowaki's facial expressions.

"…I really like it," Nowaki said, marveling at the fact.

"Yay, you're officially an adult now!" Hiroki mock-cheered, grinning and patting the younger man on the back.

A couple large swigs later, Nowaki turned to Hiroki and grinned. "So, what else is there for me to try?"

**X X X**

Three drinks later, Hiroki was just starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. He wasn't really tipsy yet, but he was feeling relaxed and more talkative than usual. Nowaki, on the other hand, was completely un-phased thus far, despite it being his first time drinking. He and Nowaki had decided to split the other two drinks so they wouldn't get drunk as quickly, which had proved to be a smart plan. Nowaki wanted to get the full experience of drinking, but didn't want to get completely wasted and wake up severely hung-over.

"So, Hiro-san, this plan…" Nowaki trailed off, chewing on the tiny red straw that had come with their mixed drink.

Hiroki clapped his hands together. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We need to find a small group of girls, preferably two or three, and get them to talk to us. Usually, girls go to bars to find guys. So, we can pretend to be mildly interested in them, get a free drink or two out of them by playing the 'I left my wallet at the table' card. Then we find an opening for us to kiss or something to show we're together. Free drinks, and crushed women! What more could you ask for?"

Nowaki's eyes matched his mouth, hanging open in disbelief. "Hiro-san, that's so mean!" he scolded, half-serious, half-playful.

"I know," Hiroki giggled, "its fun to be evil some times. Besides, most women who come to bars are too confident around guys and in their looks. It'll be nice to crush their dreams, don't you think?"

"…Do you hate women or something?"

"No, but they're annoying. At least the ones I've met in school…I want to put them in their place. Oh, and the more unattractive they are, the more likely they'll make a move on us first. But that's okay, because we have our plan, plus we can come up with an excuse like, 'I don't think my boyfriend would enjoy that, because he's standing right there.' Or something like that; you understand what I'm getting at."

Nowaki slapped a palm over his mouth and giggled. "Hiro-san, that's…" he couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. "…really mean, but it sounds pretty fun." Sighing, he resurfaced from his hand. "We're just feigning interest, correct? I intend to leave this bar with you, and you alone, no other funny business."

"Correct. Drinks are kinda the first step, anyway. I don't think we'll have to do much more than a little small talk before we get our free drinks. After that, they're useless, so we can start making out on the table if we wanted to."

"How about we just skip to the latter?"

Hiroki smiled, playfully bumping Nowaki with his shoulder. "I just want some free drinks. Let's just have some fun."

"Alright, but you scout out the girls whose dreams we need to crush."

Tapping his chin, Hiroki glanced around the bar, which held significantly more people then when they had first come in. He wasn't interested in them dancing, so he avoided the dance floor and just focused on the opposite end of the bar and the free-standing tables around it.

Finally, he spotted a table with two women, one short blonde and one slightly taller brunette. They weren't exactly unattractive, but even as a gay man Hiroki had seen much more attractive women. "Hey," he whispered, elbowing Nowaki. "What about the blonde and brunette at the table over to the left, nearest the wall?"

Without even looking, Nowaki answered, "Hiro-san, it doesn't matter to me. It's not like we're actually interested anyway. I'm just going with the flow here, since I don't really know what I'm doing. You lead the way."

Hiroki chewed on his lip briefly, appearing to be thinking about something but before Nowaki could ask Hiroki suddenly stood, ushering for the younger man to follow him with the wave of his hand.

Upon reaching the girls' table, Hiroki suddenly lost confidence and he hesitated with his greeting. Well, he wasn't exactly the "initiator" type. Luckily, before he had the chance to look like a fool, Nowaki swept in with his usual, charming persona.

"Hello," he said, appearing to smile genuinely (only Hiroki could tell the difference). "Would you ladies like some company?"

The girls blushed and smiled, nodding happily as they quickly arranged the table to allow them room. Despite everything Hiroki's heart twinged with a small bout of jealousy, but it quickly faded when he felt Nowaki's fingers brush against his as he brought his arms up to lean on the table. Hiroki mimicked him, bending over the table supported by his elbows while they talked.

"So, what's your name?" Hiroki asked the obviously-fake blonde, regaining his lost confidence as he overheard Nowaki strike up a similar conversation with the brunette.

"Takigawa Mio, you?" she replied, her overly-shadowed eyelids batting with innocence as she spoke.

"Kamijo Hiroki."

"So, Kamijo, are you still in school?"

"I'm a graduate of T University, but I'm going to grad school, studying Literature."

"That's a great school, you're very lucky. My parents were cheap and decided to send me to a local community college."

"I was lucky and managed to snag a few scholarships," he laughed nervously. He wasn't that great at keeping a conversation going, and luckily Nowaki and Takigawa were decent at the task—but he was hardly able to keep himself from listening in on the brunette's conversation with his boyfriend.

"Where do you go to school, Nowaki-san?" …_Nowaki-san?_ Hiroki thought, eavesdropping on the conversation.

Nowaki didn't seem to care, or even notice the girl's designation of him. "Musashino University. What about you, Kurosawa-san?"

"Just the local community college. What are you studying?"

"Medicine; I'd like to become a pediatrician."

The brunette sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together. "Oh, that's adorable! What a nice goal to have. Are you currently an intern anywhere?"

"I just turned 20 and have only taken a few courses—I still have a long way to go before that," he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Whaaat? 20? I thought you were 25 or 26! You're so tall…" she trailed off, using his mentioned height as an excuse to roll her eyes up and down his lean body. Hiroki felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly with jealousy—did they not meet but two minutes ago? Who was she to go checking him out when they barely knew each other's names?

"Kamijo?" Takigawa asked, slightly miffed that Hiroki had stopped contributing to their conversation.

Hiroki straightened and coughed. "I'm terribly sorry, but I was trying to read what tonight's special are, but I'm afraid I can't see them from here. Would you like to come with me and see what they are?"

She smiled, regaining hope that Hiroki was interested in her. "Sure!"

As they headed towards the bar, Takigawa attempted to latch onto Hiroki's arm, but Hiroki used stretching as an excuse to pry her off of him. She reeked of cheap perfume and her overly manicured hands were cold to the touch.

**X X X**

Somehow, Nowaki registered the absence of his lover's company without even seeing the two leave. Without Hiroki beside him to feed off of, Nowaki suddenly felt very insecure and timid around the girl his lover had sort of forced him into talking to. He even briefly wondered if Hiroki was coming back at all. Trying not to make it too obvious to Kurosawa, he scaled the bar for a brunet man in a charcoal v-neck.

Kurosawa, noticing that their tablemates had left momentarily, leaned over to whisper in Nowaki's ear, "I know this is forward, but I didn't want to say anything with them around. How about we blow this joint? I got some top-shelf sake at home we can crack open. Whaddya say?"

Nowaki blinked, his mind going blank for a moment as he tried to remember if Hiroki taught him how to react to this type of situation. Luckily, as if on cue, Hiroki and the blonde returned at that moment. Kurosawa took a quick step away from Nowaki, who gave Hiroki a sort of pleading look that they both understood.

After Hiroki set their two _free_ drinks on the table (one for him, one for Nowaki—the old "I left my wallet on the table" excuse worked every time), Hiroki placed both of his hands on Nowaki's nearest arm.

"I got you your favorite, baby," Hiroki said timidly, batting his eyelashes in an extremely out-of-character way. He pressed upwards on his tip-toes to plant a tiny kiss on Nowaki's smooth cheek.

Nowaki stifled a devilish laugh as he retracted his arm, only to drape it over Hiroki's shoulder and pull him in close. "I'm very sorry Kurosawa-san, but I'm afraid I already have plans to go home with my lovely boyfriend tonight." For an increased effect, he pressed a kiss to Hiroki's temple. Meanwhile, Hiroki took a long sip of his strawberry mixed drink and watched the girls, trying to gauge their reactions.

The two young women could only stare at the strange scene that had precariously unfolded in front of them. Kurosawa looked deflated and weary while Takigawa appeared to be incredibly angry—just what Hiroki wanted to see. Two women, confident that he and Nowaki were interested in them because of their cookie-cutter "hot girl" appearance—only to be sorely disappointed when they discovered that the men they hoped to go home with were actually going home with each other.

"B-but…if you're gay, why are you even here?" Kurosawa asked, disillusioned.

"Shouldn't you be at a queer bar or something?" Takigawa quickly snapped, irritated and likely homophobic. Her hands twitched much like Hiroki's would have in an angry state, wanting to hurl the nearest object at the offender.

The two shrugged non-chalantly. "Just because we're gay doesn't mean we can't come to a normal bar," Nowaki began before unintentionally being cut-off by his boyfriend.

"That's like saying straight people shouldn't be allowed in a gay bar," Hiroki said, unknowingly finishing Nowaki's exact thoughts for him.

"Moreover," Kurosawa began, suddenly becoming more hostile as she gripped the edge of the table, "why did you even bother speaking to us?"

"Ugh, every time I try talking to someone I don't already know, they think I want sex. What has this world come to?" Hiroki sighed, dramatically tipping his neck back and placing a hand over his forehead.

"Well, in a bar setting, _that's typically what happens,_" Takigawa spat, wasting no time in grabbing Kurosawa's arm and dragging her off to the opposite side of the bar.

Hiroki pulled away to discreetly high-five his boyfriend before taking a sip of his _free_ drink.

"See? Five minutes of talking for a free drink. That's not so bad," Hiroki reasoned, setting his already half-empty glass on the table.

"I suppose," Nowaki agreed, downing the last of his delicious pineapple drink. He swayed back a little too much and stumbled slightly as the effects of the alcohol finally started to reach his central nervous system. "Oops. Hehe, guess it's finally starting to hit me."

"Pfft, newbie," Hiroki playfully scoffed, "I've had just as much as you and I can walk fine. Could probably pass a DUI test, easy."

"Hah, I'd like to see that," Nowaki sneered, ruffling the brunet's hair. "But let's get some more free drinks first."

**X X X**

It was just past midnight when the two lovers stumbled out of the still-hopping bar. Throughout the entirety of the night, they had managed to only spend 2000 yen—which, for a handful of drinks in a higher-end bar, wasn't a bad deal.

Accidentally tripping over an upturned piece of concrete, Hiroki fell forward but managed to snag the hem of Nowaki's left sleeve and catch himself. The action inevitably sent the two into another long fit of giggles as they staggered home. They decided to link their arms together by their elbows, not necessarily for the romantic aspect of the action; Hiroki was sick of tripping on that damned concrete.

"Mmm…" Hiroki hummed, lazily gazing around at his surroundings. He watched the tops of the buildings as they passed flickering street lights, closed shops, post-office boxes, his apartment…wait! "H-hey, we're 'ere, stop movin'."

"Huh?" Nowaki whipped his head around, accidentally putting too much weight into the action, causing him to step on Hiroki's nearest foot. "Whoopsie, 'm sorry, Hiro-san!"

Feigning anger, Hiroki pushed his boyfriend away and slyly retched himself away from Nowaki's arm as the younger man stumbled backwards. The brunet made a break for the staircase and scaled the mountain of floorboards as fast as he could.

Luckily, with Nowaki's minor setback early on, Hiroki managed beat him to the front door. He stifled a giggle-fit as he heard Nowaki's clumsy drunken steps come closer and closer. Strangely excited by their mini "cat-and-mouse" chase, Hiroki's breath came quicker as he desired to beat Nowaki into the apartment. He tugged on the doorknob, expecting to race inside immediately, but deflated tremendously when the door didn't budge. The smaller man jerked at the little knob again, putting more force than the last time, but it was in vain—why wasn't the damn thing opening!

Before he was able to figure out the answer, Hiroki felt a warm presence behind him. Slightly out of breath from his drunken sprint, Nowaki loosely placed his right arm around Hiroki's back while the opposite hand stroked Hiroki's shoulder.

"Whaddare we waitin' for?" Nowaki slurred, alluringly exhaling his hot breath into Hiroki's ear. A tremor shot down the elder man's spine, but he was at a loss as he continued to stare dumbly at the door.

"Can't get in!" Hiroki pouted, shoving his hands into his pockets and childishly kicking at the bottom of the door. There was a small jingle as his right hand struck something cold and smooth, and Hiroki suddenly remembered that he had the necessary key to unlock the door. "O-oh! I need key, hahaha…" he breathed, shakily removing the little ring from his pocket. He shoved the first key he grabbed into the lock and turned it, reveling in his ability to make the door open.

"I'm magic! Just grabda key and idwas right! There's like, four uder keys I coulda used!"

"Hehe, yes, jus' like magic," Nowaki agreed, pressing an affectionate kiss into the spiral of Hiroki's hair. When Hiroki just stood there, smiling and basking in his "magic" abilities, Nowaki took the initiative and opened the door for them.

Hiroki trotted inside, cutely swaying his hips back and forth as he padded towards the bedroom. Despite alcohol obscuring the majority of his logical thinking, Nowaki couldn't help but swoon over how adorable his boyfriend was being. Not that he needed rational thought to notice how sexually appealing Hiroki was.

After grabbing a large bottle of water from the fridge, Nowaki followed his lover into the bedroom, not really expecting to find Hiroki in the state he did: shirtless, lying on top of the comforter, curled up into a little ball, facing him. His little fingers fought to cover his blush and giggles when he saw Nowaki enter the room.

"Hmm…" Hiroki sighed, trying to calm himself as he gazed at Nowaki with love in his eyes. "'s kinda cold in 'ere, Nowaki…"

"Mmhmm…" Nowaki agreed, watching Hiroki with equally dreamy eyes as he capped the bottled water and placed it on the nightstand. Once it was in place, Nowaki didn't waste any time in pressing Hiroki back into the pillows with his mouth.

"Hehe," Hiroki giggled when Nowaki's hand brushed over his belly, slowly inching towards his nipples. "Tha' tickles."

Nowaki smiled in return, burying one hand in the brunet's locks and tilting his chin to the side to deepen the kiss. Hiroki granted Nowaki free reign for the time being, allowing himself to be kissed senseless. The younger man straddled his right leg and shamelessly ground himself against the warm appendage, simultaneously rubbing Hiroki's crotch with his knee. With Nowaki still able to time the movements of his hands and mouth, Hiroki was quickly turning to putty in his boyfriend's arms.

The younger man pulled back for a moment to unbutton Hiroki's pants, and the brunet took that as an opportunity to switch roles. He sat up, pulling Nowaki's head towards him to match their earlier kiss with fervor and enthusiasm. Winding his arms around Nowaki's neck, Hiroki gently itched at his lover's scalp, drawing his fingers through the soft hair. When Nowaki shivered and moaned, Hiroki smiled with a strange sense of pride. He knew that Nowaki loved it when people played with his hair.

When Hiroki felt his boyfriend was relaxed enough, he pushed at one of Nowaki's shoulders and sat up on his knees so that he could easily change their positions. The world spun around them as a bold Hiroki ended up on top and an incredibly disoriented Nowaki ended up on the bottom. Not that he was complaining.

"Hiro-" Nowaki was cut off as Hiroki's lips covered his once again. Their chests touched and Hiroki pressed in close, his forearms paralleling Nowaki's ears. Cobalt irises opened a fraction of an inch so that their owner could have the appealing view of a flushed, half-naked Hiroki lying on his chest.

All too soon, Hiroki pulled away, an adoring smirk forming at the corner of his mouth as Nowaki tried to follow his lips. The older man scooted down his lover's body, reveling in the moan he received when his clothed bottom brushed over the bulge in Nowaki's pants. Hiroki stuck out a pouty lip as he tugged at the bottom of the black shirt still shielding him from direct contact to Nowaki's chest. The mattress got in the way as he tried pushing the fabric off, but Nowaki got the hint and immediately shot up to accommodate Hiroki. Together, they removed the annoyingly taut shirt and cast it into the darkness.

Hiroki was about to lean in for more kisses when Nowaki's hands flew to the denim fabric guarding Hiroki's bottom. The younger man barely registered his lover's weak protest to wait as he undid the pants and pushed them down as far as he could. With the palm of his left hand, he began rubbing Hiroki through the silky, navy-colored underwear, grinding his own hips upwards as he did so.

"Mmnn, Nn'waki…" Hiroki moaned, thrusting into Nowaki's teasing hand. It wasn't long before he got annoyed with the faux contact and moved Nowaki's hand to the inside his underwear.

"Pants…" Nowaki growled, his free hand clawing at Hiroki's pants while he forcefully pushed his hips upwards. The heat between them was growing unbearable and it wouldn't take much more for Nowaki to resort to ripping the jeans apart and fucking Hiroki into the mattress.

Thankfully for him, Hiroki slid off to the side and stood up so that he could remove the rest of his clothing. "'rs too, take yours off too…" Hiroki rasped, shimmying out of the bright blue jeans. Just as he was rolling his boxer-briefs down, Hiroki looked over to find Nowaki watching him intently. To give him a little show, Hiroki slowly swung his hips to the left and right as he inched his underwear down, bending forward to hide his erection from Nowaki. Nowaki bit his lip as Hiroki slowly slid back up, his hands sliding up his belly and chest as he waited for Nowaki to do the same.

Cursing, Nowaki shot up and desperately began pushing his jeans and boxers off, making a cute whining noise when they got tangled up near his feet. "Please 'elp me, 'iro-san," he slurred, trying to kick the intertwined clothing off his ankles.

Laughing breathily, Hiroki padded to the foot of the bed and pulled at the jeans until they finally slid off his boyfriend's body. He stood there for a moment, waiting, gnawing on his lip and glancing up at Nowaki through his lashes.

Taking the hint, Nowaki shuffled forward until his knees were hanging off the edge of the bed. He raised his hands and Hiroki immediately took them, twining their fingers and swaying as he stood between Nowaki's legs. Hiroki leaned forward, their bangs and noses brushing together as he smiled.

"Love you," he whispered, tilting his head to the side as he gently surged his arms forward, slowly falling on top of Nowaki again. The raven-haired man's head hit the pillow with an adoring laugh and Hiroki pushed himself upright just as their lips were about to meet.

"Love you, too," Nowaki sighed, stroking his cheek with his and Hiroki's joined hands.

After a moment of enamored gazing, they wiggled their fingers apart; Nowaki placing his hands on Hiroki's hips as the older man sat completely upright, thinking of what he should do next.

When Hiroki paused, Nowaki made a move to sit up so he could try and regain control, but before he could pin Hiroki back down to the bed the older man was already making his move; sliding down Nowaki's body so that he was sitting on his knees. His mouth hovered over the dripping erection that sprouted up before him, and Hiroki subconsciously licked his lips as he timidly brought one hand up to play with the pre-cum resting on the slit.

"Ohh, Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned, lying back on the bed again as Hiroki started to pump him excitedly. "Tha' feels great." He nudged his leg sideways to tell Hiroki he wanted more room. Hiroki understood and, keeping his hand on his boyfriend's member, shifted left and then right to allow Nowaki to slide his legs apart.

Hiroki smiled as he watched Nowaki's face flush with excitement, gaining more confidence when Nowaki lifted a large hand up to brush it through his black hair. After thumbing the underside of the head teasingly, Hiroki removed his hand, only to replace it with his mouth.

Nowaki's hips accidentally jerked upwards when he felt Hiroki's lips wrap around him, the unexpected movement towards his gag reflex causing Hiroki's eyes to tear up. He stifled a coughing fit and placed his arms on both sides of Nowaki's hips, pressing to silently tell him he needed to remain still. After a moment he started bobbing his head, slowly releasing Nowaki's hips when he didn't make any further movements.

Since he was unable to swallow the entirety of Nowaki's member, Hiroki wrapped his hand around the base and pumped it to meet his mouth as a substitute. Occasionally, he'd slide the erection out of his mouth and nuzzle it with his cheek and use his hand. But it wouldn't be long before Hiroki was taking it back into his mouth.

Hiroki was starting to feel bold, so he took the hand that had been pumping Nowaki and lowered it, cupping the younger man's balls in his hand. He rolled them around for a short moment before he moved the hand even lower and began stroking the incredibly sensitive flesh behind the twin sacs.

When Hiroki started to press a finger against his entrance, Nowaki quickly pulled Hiroki's mouth away with a moan. He had felt the faint beginnings of an orgasm, but he didn't want to come before he had a chance to be taste Hiroki.

"Was it bad?" Hiroki asked timidly. He was starting to second guess his choices when Nowaki pushed him away.

"Nn…no, not at all," Nowaki reassured, resting a large hand on Hiroki's head. "I dun wanna come yet."

Nodding, Hiroki sat back on his heels, appearing to wait for Nowaki to make a move. The younger man did just that and grabbed his hips, pulling the two together so that they could kiss briefly.

Hiroki was rendered breathless when Nowaki suddenly twirled him around and wrestled him to the mattress. Before he had to ask what the big idea was, Nowaki's tongue was licking up the underside of his cock.

"Unn…" Hiroki rasped, grabbing at the sheets. Nowaki didn't waste any time in taking the entire thing into his mouth and bobbing his head enthusiastically. One of his hands came up to tweak Hiroki's sensitive nipples while the other caressed the cheek of his bottom, slowly inching towards his entrance. The tips of two teasing fingers pressed against the puckered opening, but didn't go any further as their owner released Hiroki's erection.

"Turn over," Nowaki breathed, sitting back on his heels so that Hiroki could get on his hands and knees. Though he was slightly annoyed that Nowaki had stopped his ministrations, Hiroki complied by pressing his face into the sheets and swaying his bottom in an alluring manner.

Nowaki grunted in approval and massaged Hiroki's firm globes with both of his hands. The notion of using lube or even making an attempt to stretch Hiroki with a few wet fingers never once crossed Nowaki's mind before he was trying to shove himself into Hiroki's tight, dry entrance.

"_Ahhn!_ S-stop it! Pull out! _Out!_" Hiroki cried. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as white hot, searing pain ripped through his backside. Confused, Nowaki did as he was told and pulled out. He placed a questioning hand on the small of Hiroki's shaking back.

"Wuz wrong? I thoughtchu wanted it?"

"You're supposed'a use lube and stretch me out first, you complete asshole!" Hiroki screamed, falling over to the side and curling into a ball as the waves of pain crashed over him. Warm tears leaked onto the bed as Hiroki hugged himself and shivered.

"Oh, 's right, I forgot," Nowaki said, gently rolling Hiroki over onto his back with his hands. "'m so sorry, baby." He leaned in close so he could nuzzle Hiroki's neck in a soothing manner. "Where's the lube at?" he asked, continuing to try and comfort Hiroki by stroking his shoulders and planting soft kisses all over his face.

Hiroki let out a huge exhale as the stinging began to subside, stroking one hand through Nowaki's hair. "T's in the nightstand."

Nowaki nodded and leaned off to the left so he could rummage through the bedside table with his left hand. There wasn't much inside so he found the little bottle quickly. He flipped the cap off and spread the cold gel onto his fingers, leaning back over Hiroki.

"Spread yer legs for me?" Nowaki requested. "'s cold, so it'll feel good." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lover's clenched lips. "I'm really sorry I hurtchu. Dun worry, I'll be gennle."

A bit reluctantly, Hiroki spread his legs and pushed his knees towards his chest, holding them up with his hands. Nowaki started by smearing some of the lube around Hiroki's aching entrance, hoping to better soothe his lover. After hearing the older man sigh and relax, Nowaki pressed the tip of his index finger in very gently.

"A-ahh…" Hiroki whimpered, digging his nails into the sheets below. He wriggled his hips, enjoying the feel of the cold gel against his stinging muscles as Nowaki slid deeper inside of him.

"Does it hurt at all?" Nowaki asked. He added another finger to better reinforce his question.

Hiroki took a moment to assess the situation. "No…" He grunted when Nowaki added a third finger and started scissoring them to stretch him even further. "You…you can go ahead…'m ready."

Nowaki flipped the lube bottle open again to lather a generous amount on his erection, the simple stimulation nearly driving him insane. Hiroki lifted his legs, effortlessly hooking them over Nowaki's shoulders as the younger focused on slowly easing his erection inside.

Despite the stretching and lubrication, Hiroki's muscles still stiffened as Nowaki's heat filled him. He arched his back as best he could in his lying-down position, inadvertently driving Nowaki deeper and gasping when the small bundle of nerves inside him was struck. Nowaki finally exhaled when he was fully seated within Hiroki.

"I'm in…you okay?" he whispered, kindly pushing one of Hiroki's slender legs off of his shoulder so that they could kiss. Nowaki could feel tension radiated through the older man's lips as their lips smacked together. His own hips were shaking with the effort of keeping still, but he didn't want to risk hurting Hiroki again.

It took him a couple minutes, but Hiroki eventually responded by tangling one of his hands in Nowaki's hair and moving his hips upward. "Mmm…move."

Nowaki didn't have to be told twice.

Finally pulling away from Hiroki's lips, Nowaki sat on his heels again and, with one arm wrapped around Hiroki's upright leg, began the amazing push-and-pull sensation that they both loved. He brought himself almost all the way out before driving himself back in, purposefully aiming his hips upwards in hopes of striking that special spot inside Hiroki. The younger man was rewarded with a lavish moan whenever he achieved the task, but the glory was short-lived as Hiroki always yanked his neck down for a deep kiss.

"H-harder…" Hiroki grunted, toes curling as Nowaki complied and started thrusting harder than before. He put a steady hand on the center of Hiroki's heaving chest to better steady himself as he continued to plunge inside.

As the passion grew and grew, Hiroki opened his eyes to watch Nowaki's responses and expressions. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed as he concentrated on keeping the rhythm but also to not come too soon. The sweat that glistened off both of their bodies would occasionally cause his hands to slip from their stations, but Hiroki didn't mind. Nowaki's mouth was slightly agape as his breath came in quick pants, and Hiroki had half a mind to just forget about everything else and indulge himself in those plump, rosy lips until morning came.

"Hiro-san," and Hiroki suddenly found himself in an incredible lip-lock, his hamstring burning from being stretched so far back but he hardly noticed it as Nowaki's tongue rubbed against his. His hands, previously preoccupied with tearing at the bed sheets, came up to claw at his younger lover's shoulders as the rhythm sped up yet again.

Nowaki slowly pulled back, a mix of their saliva chasing from his lips as he did so. The edges of Hiroki's tightly shut eyes glistened with pleasurable tears, and he threw his head back when Nowaki struck his prostate with an incredibly hard thrust. A sudden onslaught of mind-blowing sensation caught Hiroki off guard, causing him to tense up quickly and pull his leg back towards his chest as he tried to fend off his impending orgasm.

When Hiroki withdrew his leg Nowaki opened his eyes as well, pausing when he saw Hiroki's face scrunched up it what appeared to be pain. Nowaki jumped at the opportunity to slide his feet out from underneath him and spread his knees so he could hunch over Hiroki's body fully, their chests scant centimeters away.

After taking a few seconds to calm himself, Hiroki opened his eyes yet again to find Nowaki looming above him. Nowaki grinned and a fresh blush rose to Hiroki's cheeks, causing Nowaki to smile even wider. Cocking his head to the side in a cute manner, Hiroki took Nowaki's hand and slowly twined their fingers, their lovemaking becoming a background activity as they pressed their mouths together.

"You…move again," Hiroki barely managed to say through their bout of deep kissing. Their fingers tightly squeezed together as Nowaki pulled back and started thrusting again.

Despite the slow rhythm, both lovers were on edge. Hiroki thrust his hips upward, hoping to brush his manhood against his lover's belly to gain some stimulation. After a few failed attempts of doing so, the hand that wasn't holding Nowaki's inched down his taut belly until it reached the leaking erection. Jerking slightly when he grasped the organ, Hiroki moaned and reveled in the feeling of receiving pleasure from the front and back at the same time. His slightly-altered senses prevented him from jerking himself off in perfect tandem with Nowaki's hips, but the stimulation itself was sufficient.

The aching burn that had gradually been stirring in their nether regions suddenly caught fire, the pleasure overtaking their senses as they gave it all they had. Nowaki bit down on his lip in a failed attempt to stifle an incredibly loud moan as he pounded Hiroki's ass as hard as he could, his liquid love coating his lover from the inside out. At the same moment, Hiroki cried out and spread his legs as wide as he could, thrusting upwards into his hand as Nowaki drove inside him. Several large spurts of semen coated his and Nowaki's chest, landing almost as high as his neck. When Nowaki collapsed on top of him, the sticky liquid started to slide down Hiroki's chest. Not that he cared.

"Nn…Hiro-san…thawas great," Nowaki whispered, threading both his hands through Hiroki's hair while he kissed his lover's cheeks and nose. Hiroki panted and his cheeks got even redder.

"Yeah," he agreed, hooking his arms around Nowaki's back in an attempt to hold them even closer together.

"Eas'ly the best birfday ever." Nowaki smiled as he pulled back and out of Hiroki, the squelching sound strangely arousing to him. Not suspecting the sudden emptiness, Hiroki squeaked and Nowaki's seed began spilling out of his entrance in a thin river, leaving a small puddle on the bed underneath him. Embarrassed, his face took on the color of a tomato and he squeezed his legs tightly together.

"Ew…" Hiroki murmured; his face unpleasant as he wriggled atop the sheets and looked at Nowaki expectantly. "Gimme a tissue or somethin'," he ordered when Nowaki didn't make a move to clean up.

"Oh! Okay…" Nowaki shot off the bed, but nearly fell right back over due to the blood rushing back to his head and lingering traces of alcohol. He giggled and steadied himself on a nearby bookshelf. "I'm be right back, baby," Nowaki cooed, smiling and waving at Hiroki flamboyantly as he pranced out of the room.

When Nowaki was gone, Hiroki put a fond hand over his chest where the younger man had last touched him at, rubbing in a small circle as his skin tingled. Before Hiroki even had the chance to miss him, however, Nowaki had returned back with a warm, damp washcloth.

Like the doting lover he was, Nowaki leaned over Hiroki's bedside so he could clean him up. He wiped his lover's chest down first, then his taut abdomen and slim thighs. "Spread yer legs?" he requested, not a hint of sexual intent in his voice. The unguarded affectionate present in Nowaki tone still made Hiroki shiver as he did as he was told and pulled his knees apart. Despite his tiredness, need stirred within Hiroki as Nowaki gently swept the warm cloth over his entrance. After mopping up the small puddle of semen near Hiroki's bottom, Nowaki carelessly tossed the soiled cloth in the general direction of their dirty clothes.

"Hiro-san, gotta move blankets down. Gonna catch a cold," Nowaki said, patting Hiroki's cheek and trying to sit him up for just a few moments. With a grunt Hiroki complied, allowing the comforter and sheet to be pulled out from underneath him as he shifted to accommodate it.

Hiroki immediately settled underneath the blankets, subconsciously scooting closer to the wall so that Nowaki could press in behind him.

A moment later, said warm body crawled into bed beside him and held them close together. Warm lips pressed to the back of his neck and whispered an array of slurred, loving words into his ear.

"I love you."

It _was_ his birthday, after all…

"I love you, too," Hiroki said, turning his head back to look him in the eye. Their lips met for probably the hundredth time that night, and by the time Nowaki pulled away Hiroki had fallen asleep.

**X X X**

**Lots of A/N's…sorry, but they're just kind of after-thoughts and insight.**

**2000 yen – about 25 USD (and AUD), 15 pounds, 17 Euros. Don't know if that's truly how expensive drinks are; I was making an educated guess. Different drinks at different places differentiate! And I hope my drunken slang wasn't too difficult to decipher. I tried to make it so that you could still read it for the most part, but so that you can tell that they're still pretty drunk. And I was trying to make the drunken-ness flow throughout the sex scene…hopefully I did that. Oh, and my birthday present for Nowaki: well, at this point in time, the two of them have been dating about 2 years, right? And if they have been dating for 7 (maybe 8…) years as of 2011, then this fic would have taken place sometime in 2006 or 2007. So that's why he got a Razr rather than a smart-phone, like you'd give in 2011: BECAUSE THEY HAVE YET TO EXIST. I GIVE THESE TYPES OF THINGS TOO MUCH THOUGHT.**

**Wow, this turned out to be MUCH longer than I originally thought it'd be. I was figuring a top word count of 4000, but it's actually OVER 9000! …Looking back at the majority of my sex scenes, I REALLY like to have Hiroki give Nowaki a BJ. What can I say? Uke blowjobs are adorable.**

**Did I make an error? Did you like the story? Hate it? Please tell me by pressing yonder button. I really love hearing feedback from you all. Though I rarely have the time to reply, all of them are deeply regarded.**

**150+ VISITORS, Y U NO REVIEW?**


End file.
